


A Little Happier

by SeeTheVision



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, child!Jisung, kindergarten teacher!Jaemin, single parent!Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheVision/pseuds/SeeTheVision
Summary: Renjun puts an arm around Jeno’s shoulders and squeezes. “Jisung is so lucky to have you. You’re a great father. But, you’re also a hopelessly romantic twenty-three year old who wants to find love. It’s okay to be both.”Donghyuck places a comforting hand on Jeno’s knee. “Renjun’s right. Being the best father to Jisung and finding happiness for yourself aren’t mutually exclusive.”“I’m happy with how my life is right now,” Jeno argues. “I don’t need a boyfriend.”“Maybe not,” says Renjun. “But you could always be a little happier.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 552





	A Little Happier

**Author's Note:**

> for my little sister:  
> happy birthday em! i love you and i miss you <3 now stop reading fanfic and go do your homework
> 
> also shout out to ivy for betaing and assuring me this doesnt suck

It’s barely 8:30 AM, and Jeno is already at his wit’s end. Between cooking breakfast, getting ready for work, and coaxing Jisung into pulling on his shoes, the morning seemed like an eternity. At this point, Jeno is ready to give up and join Jisung in bawling right here at the entrance to the kindergarten.

“Jisungie, I’ll be back soon, I promise,” Jeno sighs, trying to gently detach the boy from his leg, but Jisung just clings tighter, sobs renewed.

“Hello there,” a sweet voice draws Jeno’s attention away from his son. The first thing Jeno notices about the man is his hair: pale blue and fluffy-looking. Ignoring Jeno completely, the man kneels, eye level with Jisung, who hides behind his father’s legs, teary eyes wide as he peers at the newcomer. “Hello,” the man repeats, voice friendly and encouraging. “What’s your name?”

“Remember your manners,” Jeno chides gently when Jisung merely continues to stare.

“I’m Jisung,” the little boy mumbles.

“Nice to meet you, Jisung,” the man says, dipping his head in a polite bow. Jisung giggles, unused to being addressed so formally. “My name is Mr. Na, but you can call me Jaemin.”

Jeno’s surprised at the request– he’d certainly never called any of _his_ teachers by their first names– but the teacher does seem quite young, and Jisung is already warming up to him. 

“I like your shirt,” Jisung tells him, still half-hiding behind Jeno’s legs.

“Thank you,” Jaemin replies, glancing down at his shirt– a dark blue button-up patterned with teddy bears. “How old are you, Jisung?”

Jisung proudly holds up four chubby fingers,

“Four years old! Wow, I bet you’re starting kindergarten today, aren't you?” Jisung nods hesitantly, a pout creeping onto his face as he remembers why he’d been crying. Jaemin seems to catch the expression, because his smile softens, and he leans closer, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “My dad used to make me go to kindergarten too, but now I come here every day because I want to. That’s how much fun it is.”

“Really?” Jisung asks, eyes wide.

“Really,” Jaemin confirms, holding out a hand to the small boy. “I think we’re going to be great friends, don’t you?”

Jisung nods, finally moving out from behind his father to take Jaemin’s outstretched hand, giggling when the man gives his small hand a pompous shake.

“Perfect,” Jaemin grins. “Can you go put your shoes in one of those cubbies?” He gestures to a wall lined with brightly-colored shelves.

As Jisung scampers away, Jaemin stands and turns to Jeno, who finally gets a good look at his face. He’s young, around Jeno’s age, with a boyish quirk of his lips that makes him look even younger, almost like a child himself. The sharpness of his jawline and cheekbones is softened by warm brown eyes and the widest, toothiest smile Jeno has ever seen.

“Nice to meet you,” he greets, turning his blinding grin on Jeno. “I’m Jaemin Na. I’ll be Jisung’s teacher this year.”

“Jeno Lee,” Jeno introduces himself. “Jisung’s father. I’m sorry, he’s usually much better behaved.”

Jaemin waves the apology away, smile unwavering. “It’s an unfamiliar place; it’s understandable that he’d be nervous. I’m sure he’ll be fine now.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Na,” Jeno replies, utterly charmed.

“Just Jaemin, please,” says the teacher as Jisung returns, his socked feet padding on the floor. Jeno crouches to hug his son.

“Be good for Jaemin, okay?” Jisung nods, and Jeno ruffles his hair. “That’s my boy. I’ll be back before you know it.” He gives Jisung a final squeeze before letting him follow Jaemin to meet his classmates.

Jeno catches Jaemin’s eye, sending one last grateful smile before checking his watch and hurrying toward the exit.

"Nice to meet you, Jeno," Jaemin calls after him. 

Jeno likes the way his name sounds in Jaemin's voice.

  
  
  


For once, Jeno arrives at the office after Donghyuck, who wastes no time pointing it out.

“The perfectly punctual Jeno Lee, late to work?” he gasps, clutching at his chest. “What is the world coming to?”

“Shut it, Hyuck, you’re late at least three times a week," says Jeno, stealing a sip from Donghyuck’s coffee cup.

“That's the bus system's fault, not mine,” Donghyuck replies, snatching his cup back and childishly sticking out his tongue at Jeno, who collapses into his desk chair with a sigh.

“It’s been a rough morning. Jisung’s first day of kindergarten.”

“Ah,” Donghyuck grimaces, scrunching up his face in sympathy. “That must be hard for him. I know he loved the girls at the daycare, how do you think he’ll adjust to the new teacher?”

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” A small smile quirks his lips as he remembers how quickly Jisung had warmed up to Jaemin. “That teacher could charm just about anyone.”

Donghyuck perks up at that, kicking his rolling chair the few feet to Jeno’s desk to elbow him in the ribs. “Even you? Has someone finally captured the elusive interest of Jeno Lee?”

“Stop using fancy words,” Jeno says, shoving Donghyuck away. “You’ll strain your poor brain.”

“You avoided the question,” Donghyuck sing-songs as he returns to his own desk.

Jeno sighs in exasperation, but he can’t bring himself to be upset. Somehow, his bad morning has turned around. A faint smile clinging to his lips, he starts on his work. 

One of the best things about Jeno’s job is the flexible schedule. Although he gives Donghyuck a hard time about being late, no one really cares as long as they meet their project deadlines. Most of their work can be done from home, so while they do have a required number of office hours each week, Jeno is free to leave in time to pick Jisung up from kindergarten. As a single father, having a job that allows him to take care of and spend time with his son is one of the greatest blessings in his life. 

“Heading out?” Donghyuck asks, stretching like a cat as Jeno pulls on his jacket.

“Yep,” Jeno replies, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

“Say hi to the cute teacher for me.”

“I never said he was cute.”

“Well, is he?”

“I– that’s beside the point.”

Donghyuck cackles. “Get out of here,” he calls, tossing a pen at Jeno’s retreating back. 

“I’m not picking that up,” Jeno calls over his shoulder.

  
  
  


The kindergarten is a flurry of tiny limbs and high-pitched voices, mixed in with the taller figures of frazzled parents. Jeno can feel the appreciative gazes of several moms clinging to him, but he ignores the feeling, searching the mess for Jisung.

A small but enthusiastic force collides with his legs, and Jeno looks down to find his son’s round face turned up to greet him with a beaming smile. “There’s my boy,” Jeno grins, picking him up and settling him on his hip. Jisung is getting a bit old to be carried, but Jeno can’t help himself. “How was your day? Were you good?”

Jisung nods enthusiastically, brandishing a piece of paper clutched in his small hand. “Look what I drew!”

Jeno shifts Jisung’s weight to reach out and steady the paper. It’s a drawing, endearingly simple in the way children’s drawings always are, of four stick figures. The smallest one is obviously Jisung, next to a tall shape that must be Jeno, judging by the glasses and scribbled black hair. The other two stick figures, each topped with a scribble of brown hair, can only be Donghyuck and Renjun. _My family_ is written at the bottom, clearly the work of an adult. 

“Quite an interesting family.” Jeno stiffens at the voice but turns to find Jaemin smiling placatingly. “I don’t mean to be rude, my apologies. Jisung’s been a pleasure to have in class today.”

Jeno relaxes, smiling easily as Jisung beams with pride. “That’s good to hear.”

Jaemin gives Jeno a smile and Jisung a high five before leaving to speak to another parent. Jeno sets Jisung down, letting the little boy grip his hand as they leave the building, Jisung babbling all the while about his first day.

As Jeno buckles Jisung into his car seat, a ringtone chimes. “Hello?” Jeno answers, not bothering to check the caller ID before tucking the phone against his shoulder to free his hands. 

“Jeno!” Renjun’s voice crackles over the line. “Are you busy right now?”

“Not really,” Jeno replies, climbing into the driver's seat and putting the call on speakerphone. “I just picked Jisung up from kindergarten. Jisung, say hi to Renjun!”

“Hi, Junnie!” Jisung calls, bouncing in his car seat. 

“Hi Jisungie,” laughs Renjun. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yes!” squeals Jisung. “Kindergarten is the funnest!”

“Why don’t you and your dad come down to the studio and you can tell me all about it?” Jeno can hear the smile in Renjun’s voice.

Jisung nearly vibrates with excitement, a stark contrast to the nervous, crying boy of this morning. “Can we, dad? Please?”

“Sure we can,” Jeno agrees. “Be there soon, Renjun.” He ends the call and turns the wheel toward the dance studio where Renjun works as an instructor.

Dancing was the basis of their friendship from the beginning, back when Jeno and Renjun were in college, sharing a major. Of course, that was before Jisung came along and Jeno changed his major to software engineering, trading choreography for coding. Renjun was there for him through everything, often helping to take care of Jisung while Jeno juggled his classes, two part-time jobs, and the unexpected stress of being a new father. 

Those grueling years were the hardest of his life, but looking back, Jeno knows everything was well worth it. He managed to graduate in just two years, and since then, he’s found a balance. He has a stable job that keeps him and Jisung well provided for. He has two best friends that mean the world to him. And most of all, he has Jisung. There’s nothing more that he needs.

His friends disagree.

“So, Jeno,” Renjun says as soon as Jeno enters the studio, in a tone that Jeno knows too well. “There’s a new dance instructor here, and I think you two would get along great.”

“Hello to you too,” Jeno responds drily as Jisung flings himself at Renjun. 

“Jisungie, hello! Goodness, going to school has made you look so grown up!” Renjun scoops a giggling Jisung into his arms before turning to address Jeno again. “Seriously, if you just let me introduce–”

“Renjun, I’m not looking for a girlfriend.”

“I never said it was a girl,” Renjun rolls his eyes. “Stop being so heteronormative.”

Jeno mirrors the eye-roll. “Fine. I’m not interested in dating anyone right now. And I came here to dance, not talk to you.”

“Ouch,” Renjun grins. “Good thing I’m much more interested in talking to Jisungie.”

Jisung tells Renjun all about his day while Jeno changes into the tank top and shorts that Renjun keeps in the studio for him. After making sure to stretch thoroughly, Jeno begins to work. He’s always loved creating choreographies, even if no one will see them beyond the mirrored walls of the practice room. He loves the way his mind and body work in perfect harmony, seeing in his reflection the way his ideas come to life in his own limbs.

By the time Jeno stops, breathing heavy and body slicked with sweat, Jisung has fallen asleep on Renjun’s lap. Jeno slings his bag over his shoulder before gathering Jisung into his arms.

“He’s all worn out from his big day,” Renjun coos softly, helping to settle the little boy against Jeno’s shoulder. 

Jeno smiles fondly, shifting Jisung to rest more comfortably. “He’s growing up so fast, I can’t believe it.”

“You know what they say,” Renjun muses, gently brushing Jisung’s hair off his forehead. “Hold on to these moments; he’ll never be this young again.”

  
  


Jeno’s life settles back into a comfortable routine. Every morning, he wakes up, gets himself and Jisung dressed and fed, and drops Jisung off at kindergarten. He puts up with Donghyuck for a few hours at the office. He spends the afternoons with Jisung, and in the evenings, after Jisung is asleep, he finishes the work he didn’t complete at the office. He visits the dance studio a few times a week. Sometimes on weekends, Renjun and Donghyuck drag him out to some bar or other, leaving Jisung in the care of Jeno’s brother Doyoung, or sometimes Jeno drags the two of them to the park with Jisung to have a picnic. 

Chatting with Jaemin becomes part of the routine. They exchange a few words in the morning, and more in the afternoon. Jeno tells himself it’s just because he takes an active interest in his son’s education, but truthfully he just enjoys Jaemin’s company. He’s vibrant, engaging, intelligent, and Jisung adores him.

Jeno makes the mistake of mentioning something Jaemin had said in a conversation with Donghyuck one Friday at work.

“Jaemin?” Donghyuck queries, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know a Jaemin.”

“Jisung’s teacher,” Jeno explains, immediately regretting it as Donghyuck's eyes light up.

"The cute one?"

Jeno takes off his glasses and rubs tiredly at his eyes. "He only has one teacher, Donghyuck. Anyway," he tries to change the subject, "you're still coming round mine for dinner tonight?"

"'Course," Donghyuck confirms, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "In fact, I don't have much left to do here. I may as well catch a ride with you rather than take a bus later."

"Okay," Jeno assents readily before processing Donghyuck's possible ulterior motives. His eyes narrow. "Wait–"

"And when we pick up Jisung," Donghyuck continues, widening his eyes innocently (Jeno isn't sure why he bothers; no one ever buys that act), "I can finally meet his lovely teacher."

Jeno has known Donghyuck long enough to recognize that argument is futile once he’s made up his mind, so he just groans and puts his head down on his desk as Donghyuck crows in triumph.

  
  
  


“Don’t say anything stupid,” Jeno begs under his breath as they enter the kindergarten. “Actually, don’t say anything at all. Don’t speak.”

Donghyuck winks, which does nothing to reassure Jeno.

Jisung’s face lights up when he catches sight of them. “Hyuckie!” 

“Jisungie!” Donghyuck kneels to catch Jisung in a tight hug. “I wanted to come surprise you. How was your day?”

As Jisung begins recounting the past few hours, Jeno turns to greet Jaemin, who glances amusedly at the unfamiliar man and the 4-year-old on the floor.

“He’s never this excited to see _me,”_ Jeno jokes.

Jaemin chuckles. “I guess the novelty has worn off. _I’m_ always glad to see you, though.”

Jeno blinks. “You are?”

“Of course,” Jaemin’s smile turns teasing. “If you’re here, that means I get to go home soon.”

Jeno flushes, annoyed at himself for getting flustered. “Do you get excited to see any parent then?” he laughs awkwardly.

“Some much more than others,” Jaemin grins, raising an eyebrow. Before Jeno can even begin trying to decipher _that,_ Jaemin’s smile fades slightly as he glances at Donghyuck, who now sits cross-legged on the floor with Jisung on his lap. “But where are our manners, Jeno? Aren’t you going to introduce me to your… boyfriend?”

“ _Boyfriend?”_ Jeno splutters. “No. No no, we’re just friends,” he insists, praying that Donghyuck isn’t paying attention, but his prayers go unanswered.

“Jeno’s single,” Donghyuck announces, gently nudging Jisung off his lap and standing up, brushing off his pants before giving Jaemin an exaggerated once-over. “So am I, in case you were wondering.”

Jaemin throws his head back and laughs, broad shoulders shaking, bright grin wider than Jeno’s ever seen it.

“Okay, time to go,” Jeno insists, desperately wishing the ground would swallow him whole. Donghyuck shrugs Jeno’s hand off his shoulder, stepping forward to offer his hand to Jaemin.

“Donghyuck Lee, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Jaemin Na,” responds a still-grinning Jaemin, shaking Donghyuck’s hand enthusiastically.

“I know,” says Donghyuck smugly. Jaemin raises an eyebrow at Jeno.

“Great, now you’ve met,” Jeno says, grabbing Donghyuck’s arm with one hand, Jisung’s hand with the other. “We’re leaving, bye Jaemin!”

“Bye,” Jaemin calls after them, laughing again. “Nice to meet you, Donghyuck!”

“Not one word, Donghyuck,” Jeno hisses, releasing his grip on Donghyuck’s arm as they reach the parking lot. “Keep your mouth shut.”

“What’s going on?” inquires Jisung, innocently curious.

“Nothing important, Jisungie,” Donghyuck assures, shooting Jeno a look, making it clear that while he’s dropping the topic for the moment, he’s not giving it up completely. 

Once they arrive at his apartment, Jeno escapes to the kitchen while Donghyuck plays with Jisung in the living room. Renjun arrives not long after, not bothering to knock, and Jeno smiles at the sound of their combined laughter as he prepares dinner.

“Renjun, you be the blue car,” Jeno can hear Jisung instructing, followed by plenty of ‘vroom-vroom’ sound effects. Jeno’s always found it sweet how his friends play with Jisung, but sometimes when he sees them acting so very childlike, it reminds him just how young _he_ is. Not even two decades older than his son, some days Jeno feels like he’s just a kid playing house, not a real adult. 

He’s the same age as his friends— hell, Renjun is a month older— but when he listens to them talk about sketchy parties or drunken one-night-stands, Jeno feels as though he’s in an entirely different world from them. When was the last time he did something reckless? When was the last time he acted as stupid as he is young?

“Dad!” Jisung squeals, dashing into the kitchen to hide behind his father’s legs as Donghyuck chases him. “Dad help, he’s gonna eat me!”

“That’s right,” Donghyuck snarls in a ridiculous growly voice that has Jisung giggling through his shrieks. “I’m hungry!”

“It’s a good thing dinner’s ready then,” Jeno says. “Donghyuck, help me set the table.”

Catching a glimpse of Jisung’s stick figure family, proudly displayed on the refrigerator, Jeno smiles.

After Jisung has been put to bed, complaining of not being tired even as his eyelids drooped, the three adults settle onto Jeno’s well-worn couch with glasses of the cheap wine Renjun had brought.

“Jeno has a crush on Jisung’s teacher,” Donghyuck announces with no preamble, as though he’d been holding the sentence on the tip of his tongue all evening.

“Yes, I’m doing fine, Donghyuck, thanks for asking,” Renjun says drily. 

“I know you are, you would have complained in the group chat if you weren’t,” Donghyuck points out. “Anyways, back to the subject at hand: Jeno’s crush.”

“I don’t have a crush on Jaemin,” Jeno argues.

“Then why did you get upset when I hit on him?” Donghyuck counters.

“You were hitting on my son’s teacher! It was weird!”

“Wait,” Renjun interrupts, holding up a hand. “Donghyuck, you flirted with a kindergarten teacher? While surrounded by children?”

“Well, yeah,” Donghyuck admits, “but in my defense, he’s crazy good-looking.”

“What’s his name?” Renjun asks, already pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Wait—” Jeno tries, but Donghyuck talks over him.

“Jaemin Na.”

Before Jeno can try to protest further, Renjun has somehow located Jaemin’s Instagram and is scrolling through his photos. “Wow, he’s _really_ cute,” Renjun observes, pausing on a photo of Jaemin in a baby-blue shirt that perfectly matches his hair. “I don’t blame Jeno for having the hots for him.”

“I do _not_ have the hots for him,” Jeno insists.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “You don’t think he’s hot?”

“I mean, of course, I have _eyes,_ but—”

“And you enjoy talking to him?” adds Renjun.

“Well, yeah—”

Renjun is unrelenting. “You want to get to know him better, right?”

“Yes…”

“And you sometimes wonder what he looks like with his shirt off?”

Jeno clamps his mouth shut, glaring at his cackling friends.

“Okay, so you definitely have a crush on him,” Renjun concludes. “Man, what kind of Hallmark movie nonsense is this?”

Jeno groans, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. “You two are impossible.”

“So are you,” Donghyuck retorts. “Why are you fighting this so hard.”

Jeno drains his wine glass as he considers the question. “Dating just isn’t a priority for me right now,” he says slowly. “Jisung is my main priority, my _only_ priority. I don’t want anything to distract me from that.”

Renjun puts an arm around Jeno’s shoulders and squeezes. “Jisung is so lucky to have you. You’re a great father. But, you’re also a hopelessly romantic twenty-three year old who wants to find love. It’s okay to be both.”

Donghyuck places a comforting hand on Jeno’s knee. “Renjun’s right. Being the best father to Jisung and finding happiness for yourself aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“I’m happy with how my life is right now,” Jeno argues. “I don’t need a boyfriend.”

“Maybe not,” says Renjun. “But you could always be a little happier.”

  
  
  


Jeno thinks about his friends’ words often over the next few weeks, especially when he sees Jaemin. Yes, he admits to himself, his interest in the young teacher is a bit more than friendly, but Jeno isn’t quite ready to do anything about it. His conversations with Jaemin remain light and somewhat impersonal, but even so, Jeno feels drawn in deeper with every sweet smile Jaemin sends his way.

“You’ve got it bad, my friend,” Donghyuck snickers, patting him on the back when Jeno walks into work one day with a lingering flush on his cheeks. “What happened?”

“He said I reminded him of his dog,” Jeno mumbles.

Donghyuck snorts. “Is that a good thing?”

“I guess,” Jeno says. “He showed me a picture and it’s a pretty cute dog. He said we have the same eye-smile.”

Donghyuck covers his mouth to stifle his laughter, and Jeno sighs.

  
  
  


“Jeno, your phone,” Donghyuck says tiredly.

“What?” Jeno grunts, looking away from his computer screen for the first time in hours, only now noticing the insistent buzzing of his phone on his desktop. “Oh. Thanks.” He doesn’t recognize the number, but he’s grateful for the excuse to take a break from coding. “Hello?” he answers the call.

“Hello,” a familiar voice greets on the other line. “Is this Jeno?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“It’s Jaemin, Jisung’s teacher,” begins Jaemin, as though Jeno would forget who he is. “I got this number from his files, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Jeno assures immediately, worry beginning to creep down his spine. “Is Jisung okay? Did something happen?”

“No no, everything is fine,” Jaemin hurries to reassure. “I was just calling to ask if I could meet with you about Jisung. Nothing too urgent, I promise, but would you have time to talk when you come to pick him up today? If not, I’m sure we could arrange another time—”

“Today is fine,” Jeno interjects, panic receding but brow still creased with concern. “Has Jisung been misbehaving?”

“No, of course not! He’s been an angel,” Jaemin responds warmly, and Jeno can hear the smile in his voice. “Please don’t worry too much about it, Jeno, I just prefer to speak to parents in person so the child can feel like a part of the discussion.”

“Okay,” Jeno sighs. “I’d be happy to meet with you.”

“Perfect,” says Jaemin. “Well, I don’t want to take up any more of your time. See you later.”

“What was that about?” asks Donghyuck as Jeno leans back his chair.

“Jaemin wants to meet with me today.”

“Oh?” croons Donghyuck, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“About _Jisung,_ you creep.”

Donghyuck groans. “You two need to find other conversation topics.” 

“To be fair,” Jeno reminds him, “that’s my main conversation topic with just about everyone, not just Jaemin.”

“True, and it’s totally sweet and endearing,” sighs Donghyuck before perking up a bit. “He has your phone number, though?”

“It was on Jisung’s files.”

“Come on, Jeno, you really have no game!”

  
  


“Jeno, hey!” Jaemin greets when Jeno arrives that afternoon. “You and Jisung can have a seat by my desk, I’ll be with you in just a minute.”

Jisung chooses to sit on the floor instead, driving his toy car across the carpet while telling Jeno all about the story Jaemin read to the class that day, as Jeno takes a chair. He can’t help glancing at Jaemin’s desk, which is bursting with personality. A framed photo of a large white dog sits right next to the computer monitor, which has a few small figurines stuck to the top. There are several clumsy crayon drawings, evidently gifts from students, tacked to the bulletin board behind the desk, under which stands a shelf packed with picture books.

The other students trickle out, accompanied by parents or older siblings, all waving to Jaemin, who calls out each of their names as he says goodbye. Eventually, only the three of them remain in the classroom. Jaemin tugs his chair to the side so he can face Jeno without the desk in between.

“Sorry if I worried you by calling so abruptly earlier,” says Jaemin, smiling at Jeno before turning his attention to Jisung. “Jisung, can you sit on your chair so we can have a talk with your dad?”

Jisung nods and climbs onto the chair next to Jeno, tiny legs dangling above the floor.

“The past few days, I’ve noticed that Jisung has been having a bit of trouble. Can you tell your dad about it, Jisung?” Jeno can’t help but appreciate Jaemin including Jisung in the conversation

“Jaemin was reading us a story,” Jisung recounts with a slight pout, “but I couldn’t see the pictures.”

“He was near the back of the group,” Jaemin explains. “Once he moved to the front, he could see fine, isn’t that right, Jisung?”

“Yes,” Jisung confirms, kicking his feet happily.

“I think Jisung may need glasses,” Jaemin concludes. “My roommate is a pediatric optometrist, I’d be happy to give you his card.”

“That would be great,” Jeno confirms, relieved that this meeting hadn’t been about anything more serious. 

Jaemin smiles, reaching across his desk to grab a business card, but he hesitates. “Actually,” he says slowly, as if not sure whether he should offer, “I can call him right now to set an appointment, and I can come with you. Only if you want me to, of course,” he backtracks, speaking faster. “But that kind of environment can be pretty scary for kids, and I could keep an eye on Jisung while you take care of the insurance and whatnot—”

“I would love that,” Jeno interrupts, beaming. 

Jaemin smiles in relief, the tips of his ears a bit pink. Jeno’s never seen Jaemin flustered before, and it’s a charming look, even if Jeno has no idea what caused it. “Oh. I mean, perfect. I’ll— I'll call now, then. What day works best for you?"

They set the appointment for the following Saturday. "Let me know if anything comes up," says Jaemin. "You have my number now, contact me anytime."

"Of course," Jeno agrees, ignoring the flicker of giddiness that ignites at Jaemin's words. "Thank you so much, Jaemin."

Jaemin, as always, smiles with all the warmth in the world. "My pleasure."

  
  


"He probably meant, like, anything about Jisung, right?" Jeno suggests mournfully, toying with his phone.

"No," corrects Renjun, "I think he meant about anything. Aren't you two friends?"

It's Friday night, and they're at Donghyuck's apartment. Jeno’s parents are in town, and they had insisted that Jeno take the evening off from parental duties while they take care of Jisung.

“I guess,” Jeno says hesitantly, “but I’ve never seen him outside of Jisung’s school before. I don’t even know what he does outside of work.”

“Biking, cooking, and photography,” Donghyuck supplies immediately, grinning when Jeno stares at him in disbelief. “I followed him on Instagram after we found his account.”

“Of course you did,” Jeno sighs.

“He can cook _and_ he’s good with kids?” Renjun marvels. “Jeno, if you don’t snatch him up, I might.”

Deciding to ignore that comment, Jeno looks back down at his phone screen, a photoless contact reading _Jaemin Na_. “Maybe we aren’t friends, if even Donghyuck knows more about him than I do.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Jen,” Donghyuck chides. “Just text him.”

Jeno doesn’t have time to argue further, because the next moment his phone pings with an incoming text message. “It’s Jaemin!”

“ _1 pm still works for you?”_ Donghyuck reads over Jeno’s shoulder. “You’re meeting up?”

“For Jisung’s eye appointment,” Jeno reminds him as he texts back an affirmative.

“Oh yeah. Lame.” Donghyuck sits back, disappointed.

“You know,” says Renjun, “there’s no reason for Jisung’s teacher to go with him to an eye appointment. Maybe he just wants to spend more time with you.”

Jeno raises a skeptical eyebrow. “That seems like a bit of a stretch. If he wanted to spend more time with me, why wouldn’t he just ask to hang out?”

“The same reason you haven’t asked him,” Donghyuck pipes up. “He may be just as unsure about your friendship as you are, and doesn’t want to overstep.” When Jeno frowns doubtfully, Donghyuck sighs and slings an arm around his shoulders. “Just see how it goes tomorrow. Stop overthinking everything, and it’ll be fine.”

“Easier said than done,” Jeno grumbles.

  
  
  
  


Although Jeno and Jisung arrive at the optometrist’s office a few minutes early, Jaemin is already in the waiting room when they walk in. He stands to greet them with his usual friendly smile. 

“Good, you found the address,” Jaemin says, bending down to give Jisung a high five.

He’s dressed differently than Jeno is used to, more casual and less colorful in a grey hoodie and black jeans, making his blue hair seem edgy rather than cute. He looks less like a teacher now, and more like the kind of boy Jeno would have flirted with on campus back in college.

Jisung busies himself with the box of toys on the floor while Jeno talks to the receptionist. “Dr. Lee will be right with you,” she tells him with a practiced smile. Jeno thanks her and takes the seat next to Jaemin. 

“Thank you again for coming with us today,” Jeno says. It’s awkward, trying to make conversation in such a new setting with a Jaemin so different from the one he’s grown accustomed to, but Jaemin doesn’t seem to notice.

“Of course,” he says, smiling fondly at Jisung, who’s found a few plastic dinosaurs and seems to be holding a dino dance contest. “Jisung is a very bright boy, I just want to make learning as easy and enjoyable for him as possible.”

Jeno feels a lump rising in his throat; Jaemin looks at Jisung almost the same way Jeno himself does. “I really appreciate that. He was nervous about school, and I’ll admit, I was too, but I feel much better knowing he’s in such good hands.”

Jaemin’s ears flush a delicate pink as he turns a flustered smile to Jeno. “That means a lot. I promise I won’t let you down.”

They share a few minutes of companionable silence, watching Jisung. Jaemin’s hand is splayed on the armrest between them, palm up and fingers relaxed. If Jeno could just work up the courage—

“Jisung?” calls a young woman with a clipboard. Jeno and Jaemin stand in unison, sharing a smile before each taking one of Jisung’s small hands and following the woman to an examination room decorated with colorful pictures of happy-looking kids in glasses.

“Jaem!” a man in a white coat and round glasses greets enthusiastically. He looks as though he’s about to wrap Jaemin in a hug, but seems to remember that he’s at work at the last second; he settles for a clap on the back. “And this must be Jeno and Jisung.” He turns his friendly smile to them and offers a hand to Jeno. “I’m Dr. Lee, but you can just call me Mark. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jeno accepts the handshake with a smile. “My pleasure. Any friend of Jaemin’s is a friend of mine.”

Mark turns his attention to Jisung. “Why don't you just hop up on this chair for me and we’ll play a few games, does that sound okay?” Jisung nods, already warming up to the doctor. “The tests may take a while,” Mark adds to Jeno, nodding to the chairs on the other side of the examination room. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

  
  
  


Jisung’s new glasses catch the sunlight as he climbs to the top of the slides. He’d insisted on a style similar to Jeno’s but with bright blue rims, and has already shown them off to the few other children at the park.

Jaemin sits next to Jeno on the bench, close enough that their thighs are almost touching. Jeno imagines he can feel the warmth of Jaemin’s skin even through their clothing.

An hour or so together at the optometrist’s office has familiarized Jeno with this side of Jaemin. He knows more now about who Jaemin is outside of work, more than he could know from their brief conversations when he picks Jisung up from school, and every new quirk, habit, or hobby Jeno discovers makes him feel even more drawn to Jaemin.

As if reading Jeno’s mind, Jaemin says, “I know an optometrist appointment isn’t exactly a social event, but I really enjoyed today.” He turns away from Jeno, studying his hands. “I like spending time with you,” he adds, quieter.

Jeno’s heart jumps into his throat, but he forces himself to speak around it. “Me too. You— you’re really great, Jaemin.”

They’re silent for a few minutes, watching Jisung contentedly play with a few other children, before Jaemin speaks again.

“I don’t mean to pry,” he starts hesitantly, “but… Jisung’s mom, is she..?”

Jeno shakes his head ruefully. “She left pretty soon after Jisung was born.” A sad smile tilts his lips as he gazes across the playground, remembering his girlfriend from so long ago. They’d been so young, so utterly unprepared for the pressure of parenthood. “I don’t resent her for that; in fact, I’m grateful to her for carrying Jisung for those nine months, especially since she never wanted children.”

“Did you? Want children, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Jeno answers, gaze traveling back to the young boy now using a stick to dig a hole in the sand. “It was always my dream to be a father.” Jisung looks up, grinning and waving a grubby hand when he meets his father’s eyes. “I guess my dream just came true sooner than I expected.”

Jaemin’s hand tentatively reaches out to cover Jeno’s. “You’re doing a wonderful job. As a teacher, I see all sorts of parents, and I can confidently say you’re one of the best I’ve ever met.”

Jeno blinks back the mist in his eyes, turning his hand to interlock his fingers with Jaemin's. “Thanks, Jaemin. That means a lot.” 

They fall back into a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of childhood echoing across the playground.

Jeno marvels at how perfectly Jaemin’s hand fits in his.

  
  
  


“Text him,” Donghyuck insists. 

“No.”

“Do it,” nags Renjun.

“I don’t want to.”

“If you don’t, I’ll just dm him on Instagram and tell him you’re a coward,” threatens Donghyuck.

“You wouldn’t,” Jeno protests.

“Typing out the message now...”

“Okay, fine!”

“Finally,” says Renjun, scooting closer on Jeno’s couch to peer over his shoulder, reading over his shoulder as Jeno types out a text to Jaemin. “‘ _Hey Jaemin, me and some of my friends,’_ oh he’s backspacing, ‘ _some of my friends and I,’_ good job Jeno, impress the teacher with proper grammar—”

“Shut up,” Jeno snaps.

“ _Some of my friends and I are taking Jisung to the aquarium tomorrow and I was wondering if you’d like to come with us,”_ Renjun finishes. “Okay, now press send.”

“That doesn’t sound weird, does it?” Jeno wonders, thumb hovering over the send button.

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck groans. “It sounds fine, just send it.”

“Okay, okay,” Jeno hesitates for one more moment before sending the message and placing his phone face down on the coffee table. 

“Don’t freak out,” Renjun advises.

“Or at least freak out quietly,” Donghyuck adds. “Wouldn’t want to wake up Jisung.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Jeno protests, folding his hands in his lap to avoid reaching for his phone. “I’m calm.”

“Sure you are,” snickers Donghyuck.

Jeno doesn’t have time to argue his case, because his phone vibrates, buzzing loudly against the glass top of the coffee table. “I’m so calm,” Jeno says, “that I don’t even need to check that right now.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Renjun huffs, snatching up Jeno’s phone and unlocking it. Jeno vaguely wonders how Renjun knows his passcode, but he’s long since stopped being surprised by anything when it comes to Renjun.

“Well?” Donghyuck prods expectantly.

“He says he’d love to,” Renjun announces. Despite himself, Jeno lets out a sigh of relief.

“See?” says Donghyuck. “I told you it was nothing to get so worked up about.”

“I’m excited to finally meet him,” Renjun adds, a devious smile stretching his lips.

Jeno looks between him and Donghyuck, who wears a similar expression, and groans. “Oh no, this is going to be a disaster, isn’t it?”

  
  
  


Due to Jisung’s adamant refusal to put on his shoes, Jeno pulls into the parking lot of the aquarium a few minutes after they had agreed to meet. He can see three familiar figures waiting near the entrance, already chatting as though they’d known each other for years.

“Sorry we’re late,” Jeno says, holding Jisung’s hand to keep him from wandering off. “Someone was a little upset this morning.”

Jisung giggles, all signs of his earlier grumpiness dispelled by the cartoon fish stickers decorating the windows of the aquarium.

“No problem,” says Jaemin. He’s wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, but still manages to look incredible. “I took the opportunity to get better acquainted with your friends.” Jaemin’s smile seems genuine, so Jeno guesses Donghyuck and Renjun must not have said anything _too_ weird— not yet, at least.

“What do you want to see first, Jisungie?” asks Jaemin once they’ve purchased their tickets, leaning down to show Jisung the map he’d picked up at the entrance, complete with illustrations of the creatures featured in each wing.

“This!” Jisung squeals, pointing at the drawing of a jellyfish.

“To the east wing we go, then,” announces Jaemin.

The ceilings in the east wing are high, the walls of water on either side giving the impression of walking along the ocean floor. The jellyfish seem to glow eerily in the light filtering through the water, casting the faces of the visitors in blue. Jaemin looks ethereal, the blue hue of his hair catching the rippling light.

“What’s that?” Jisung wonders in awe, pressing one small hand against the glass and pushing his glasses up with the other as he gazes into the water.

“It’s an octopus,” Jaemin explains, crouching down beside Jisung and pointing into the water. “Remember when we learned about shapes in class? An octagon has eight sides; an octopus has eight legs.”

“I guess teacher mode never really turns off,” jokes Donghyuck.

Jaemin gets along almost too well with Donghyuck and Renjun, like he was always meant to be part of their group. Once again, Jeno sees a different side of Jaemin, a side that tells stupid jokes and laughs too loudly, but he still has the same aura of sweet dependability that makes him such an effective teacher. He holds Jisung’s hand as they walk by the shark tanks as the little boy stares with wide, frightened eyes into the depths. 

By the time they leave, Jeno is carrying a sleepy Jisung on his back. “We really wore him out,” Renjun giggles.

Jaemin exchanges phone numbers with Renjun and Donghyuck, much to Jeno’s apprehension.

“Thanks for inviting me today,” Jaemin says, resting a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “I had a great time.”

“It was good to have you along,” replies Jeno, pointedly ignoring Donghyuck’s smirk.

“We’ll have to invite you the next time we hang out,” Renjun suggests.

“I’d like that a lot,” Jaemin agrees. 

It’s a bit odd to Jeno, for two very different parts of his life to merge together so seamlessly, but it also feels right.

  
  
  
  


Jeno wipes sweat from his forehead, reaching for his water bottle. Jisung is making faces at himself in the mirrored wall of the practice room. “Time to head home, bud.” Jisung nods and starts putting his toys back in his backpack.

Renjun stops them on their way out. “Jeno, I have a favor to ask you,” he says. “Don’t feel like you have to say yes, though.”

“What is it?” asks Jeno cautiously.

“Our next recital is in a few weeks.”

Jeno nods; he’s seen the flyers pinned to the bulletin board in the lobby.

“Well,” Renjun shifts, as if trying to figure out how to phrase his next words. “For our advanced class, we usually have one piece by a guest choreographer, so that the students learn to adapt to different teaching styles.”

“Okay,” Jeno says, still waiting to hear what this has to do with him. 

“I’ve talked with the other instructors, and we want you to be the guest choreographer.”

“Me? But I’m not a dance teacher, I’m a software engineer.”

“Jeno,” Renjun says firmly, “you’re a lot of things: computer nerd, father, lightweight, but for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always been a dancer at heart. The choreos you come up with are stunning, and you’re one of the most patient people I’ve ever met, which is one of the most important qualities in being an instructor.”

Jeno opens his mouth to speak but promptly closes it again, biting his lip.

“I don’t want to pressure you into this, Jeno,” soothes Renjun, placing a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “I know you’re busy, and I don’t want to stress you out. But I really believe that you’d be incredible.”

“I— I’ll think about it,” Jeno says, a bit choked. “But, thank you.”

  
  
  


“I think you should do it,” Jaemin declares immediately.

Jeno scoffs, wishing he hadn’t brought the subject up. “You’ve never even seen me dance, how do you know I’d be any good?”

“I haven’t, but Renjun has and he’s a trained professional,” Jaemin points out. “If he thinks you’re good, I believe him.’

“I guess,” Jeno concedes. “But I don’t think I’ll be able to. I’d have to take Jisung to the classes with me, or I could try to find a babysitter…” he trails off, wondering if three days a week would be too much to ask Doyoung to take care of Jisung.

“I could watch Jisung,” Jaemin offers.

Jeno looks at him, surprised. “Oh, I couldn’t ask you to—”

“You don’t have to ask me, I’m volunteering,” interrupts Jaemin. “He can stay with me here at the school until I finish up my work, and then come back to mine until your rehearsal is over. My apartment is totally child-safe, I promise. All I ask is that you score me a ticket to the recital.”

“Wow, Jaemin, I don’t know what to say—”

“Just say yes.”

So Jeno does.

  
  
  


The first class Jeno teaches is nerve-wracking. _You’re twenty-three,_ he scolds himself. _Why are you scared of a bunch of teenagers?_

By the end of the session, however, Jeno feels much better. The students really are talented, and hard workers. Several of them even come up to Jeno after class to ask for specific instruction on moves that they had trouble with.

“So?” Renjun asks eagerly, entering the room as the last of the students leave.

“It was better than I expected,” Jeno admits. “I never thought I’d get to see other people doing my choreography.”

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Renjun says. “Seeing your ideas come to life in living bodies.”

“Yeah,” Jeno agrees. “It really is.”

  
  
  


It takes Jeno a few minutes to locate the address Jaemin had sent him. Normally, he wouldn’t have even entertained the thought of letting Jisung go somewhere he himself had never been, but somehow in the last few months, Jaemin has become one of the select few people in the world he would trust with his son’s safety.

Jaemin’s apartment is part of a long, one-story building lined with front doors. Jeno locates the correct door number and rings the bell. A low booming bark answers, followed by footsteps. The door opens to reveal a smiling Jaemin, holding back a large white dog. 

“Come in,” Jaemin invites, opening the door wide enough for Jeno to slip in without letting the dog out. “Jisung,” he calls, “your dad is here.”

The patter of small footsteps approaches from the adjacent hallway before Jisung is launching himself at his father.

“Hey,” Jeno laughs, scooping Jisung up in a hug. “Were you a good boy today?”

“I was the _best_ boy today,” Jisung declares, making Jaemin laugh. “I played with Mochi and Jaemin says I’m good with animals. Dad, can we have a dog?”

Jeno looks at the big white ball of fur wagging its tail eagerly. “Maybe someday, when you’re big enough to look after one,” Jeno says. “But you can play with Mochi whenever you’re here, okay?”

Jisung pouts, but nods.

“Thanks again, Jaemin,” Jeno says.

Jaemin waves him off. “Don’t thank me, it’s my pleasure.”

“See you tomorrow!” Jisung waves as they leave.

  
  
  


It isn’t until Jeno turns off the music and dismisses the students that he notices Renjun standing by the door.

“I was right,” Renjun praises as the dancers trickle out the door, chatting and wiping sweat from their foreheads, “you’re a natural.”

Jeno rubs at the back of his neck, a bashful smile creeping onto his face. “You think so?”

“Definitely,” grins Renjun, nudging Jeno with his shoulder. “This showcase is going to be amazing.”

  
  
  


When Jaemin opens the door, the first thing Jeno notices is the smudge of flour on his cheek.

“Come on in,” invites Jaemin, a bit breathlessly. “I must have lost track of time.” He glances behind him and bites his lip. “Jisung is… a bit messy, I’m sorry.”

Jeno bursts out laughing when he catches sight of Jisung. _A bit messy_ is quite an understatement; the little boy looks like a powdered doughnut.

“I was trying out a new cookie recipe, and Jisung wanted to help,” Jaemin explains, looking abashed.

Jeno grins. “No harm done. Jisung, were you a good helper?”

Jisung grins proudly, waving a spatula. “Yes! I’m going to be a chef when I grow up.”

“You’ll be a great chef,” Jeno approves encouragingly.

“The cookies won’t be out of the oven for another ten minutes,” Jaemin says. “Would you like to stay and wait?”

“Sure,” agrees Jeno, not needing Jisung’s pleading look to agree.

“Make yourself at home,” says Jaemin, gesturing to the living room. “I should get started on the dishes.”

“I’ll help,” Jeno says, following Jaemin to the kitchen.

“Oh no, my roommate can help me with them later, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Jeno insists, reaching behind Jaemin to grab a large mixing bowl of the counter.

Jaemin sighs in defeat. “Fine, you win.”

 _Disgustingly domestic_ is what Donghyuck would call the scene; Jeno and Jaemin stand shoulder to shoulder, rinsing sugar and flour from the dishes in warm soapy water. The sweet, comforting smell of baking cookies curls through the air as Jisung rearranges the colorful alphabet magnets on Jaemin’s refrigerator.

“C-a-t, cat,” he murmurs to himself, clacking the little plastic letters together. “D-o-g, dog!” He pats Mochi on the head and giggles.

“Good job, Jisung,” Jaemin praises.

Jaemin’s phone chimes. “The cookies are done,” he announces, hastily drying his hands and grabbing a pair of oven mitts off the counter.

Jisung cheers, hurrying over to peer in the oven door. “Careful,” Jeno admonishes. “Remember the rule: no touching the oven when it’s hot.” Jisung nods and takes a few steps back as Jaemin carefully transfers the cookies from the tray to a wire cooling rack.

“They need to cool for a few minutes,” warns Jaemin when Jisung tries to reach for one.

The front door swings open, prompting a round of excited barking from Mochi. “Cookies? Sweet!” exclaims Mark, patting the dog on his fluffy white head as he enters the kitchen. “Oh, hi Jeno! And Jisung! Are those glasses working well for you?” Jisung nods and accepts Mark’s high five.

“Hey, Mark,” greets Jeno. “I forgot you two were roommates.”

“Don’t mind me,” Mark says, grabbing a cookie from the rack and continuing toward the bedrooms. “Good to see you again, Jeno.”

“Dr. Mark had a cookie, can I have one now too?” begs Jisung.

“They should be cool enough,” agrees Jaemin. “Jeno, would you grab the milk out of the fridge for me?”

Jaemin pours three glasses of milk and helps Jisung climb onto a stool at the counter, in between him and Jeno.

“These are great,” Jeno says. “You’ll have to give me the recipe.”

“Dad’s a good cook,” adds Jisung around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jeno chides.

“I’m not half bad myself,” Jaemin says. “We should cook together sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Jeno says, feeling warm all over.

  
  
  


“Something’s different about you lately,” Donghyuck says suddenly, pulling Jeno’s attention from his computer screen for the first time in hours.

“What do you mean?”

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, studying Jeno intently. “Your aura’s different. Happier, I think. You’re, like, glowing almost.”

“Oh,” Jeno sits back, considering. He does feel lighter than he has in years, though he can’t pinpoint a single cause. Maybe it’s the dancing, devoting more time to his passion and finally having something to show for it. Maybe it’s the relief that comes with leaving Jisung in the care of someone he trusts. Or maybe—

“Maybe Jaemin’s having a good effect on you,” smirks Donghyuck.

Jeno laughs, but Donghyuck may be right. Perhaps a bit of Jaemin’s carefree, cheerful attitude has rubbed off on him.

  
  
  


Jeno hands Jaemin two small slips of paper, each bearing bold purple lettering. Jaemin’s face lights up as he examines them. “The recital!”

“This Saturday,” Jeno confirms, leaning to scratch Mochi behind the ears. “I hope you can make it.”

“I’ll definitely be there,” declares Jaemin, using a Z shaped magnet to secure the tickets to the refrigerator for safekeeping. “I’ll bring Mark with me.” He hesitates, biting his lip. “Are you doing anything afterward?”

“I don’t think so,” says Jeno, heart beating just a bit faster. “Renjun says the students go out for ice cream but most of the instructors don’t bother.”

“In that case, would you like to have dinner? I haven’t forgotten that promise to cook together.”

“Sure,” agrees Jeno, fighting to keep his voice casual, “I’d love to.”

Jaemin grins, letting out a breath that Jeno thinks might be relief. “Great!” 

“Dad!” Jisung tugs impatiently at Jeno’s pants leg. 

“Right,” says Jeno, remembering himself. “We’d better head home. See you.”

“See you,” echoes Jaemin.

  
  
  


Jeno, Renjun, and the other teachers remain backstage, going over final notes with the dancers, until the very last moment. Only when the lights in the auditorium lights dim do they slip into their seats at the end of the front row. It’s too dark to catch sight of their friends in the audience, but Jeno’s phone vibrates with an encouraging message from Donghyuck to their group chat.

Renjun passes him a program as the first group, mostly comprised of children about ten years old, enter the stage. “The most advanced class performs last,” he whispers, tapping the final slot on the program. Jeno squints in the low light, barely making out his own name listed as _guest choreographer._ Despite the weeks spent in the practice room, guiding his students through the dance, it hadn’t truly sunk in until this moment that his work would be on stage for everyone in the audience to see. His eyes prick as he remembers how much he’d wanted this, wanted to make his career in dancing. He’d thought that dream was out of his reach, but an hour later the familiar music starts and his dancers burst into motion, their limbs forming Jeno’s art. 

Jeno’s vision blurs with tears, his breathing timed to the dancers’ movements out of habit. A hand grips his; Renjun, who had given Jeno this opportunity. Jeno squeezes back, hoping to convey a fraction of the gratitude he feels.

The music cuts off to roaring applause. Jeno can see the heavy breathing and sweaty brows of the dancers on stage, but every eye gleams with exhilaration, the same giddy joy flooding Jeno’s limbs as he gets to his feet, cheering for his students at the top of his lungs. “They’re amazing,” he beams.

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Renun adds, and Jeno doesn't argue. 

Jaemin and Mark, along with Donghyuck and Jisung, meet them in the foyer. Donghyuck shoves a small bouquet of pink roses at Renjun while Jisung hands a similar arrangement to Jeno, bouncing with excitement. 

“Genius, as expected,” Donghyuck cheers, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders.

After hastily introducing Mark to Donghyuck and Renjun, Jaemin pulls Jeno into a hug. “That was amazing, Jeno. I _knew_ it would be but honestly, you’ve exceeded my expectations.”

“Thank you,” says Jeno, laughing when Jisung tugs on his sleeve, annoyed at being left out of the embrace. “Thank you for coming.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Jaemin replies earnestly. 

“I’m hungry,” Jisung complains.

“Me too,” Jaemin agrees, taking hold of one of Jisung’s hands and linking his free arm with Jeno’s. “Let’s go make dinner.”

Jaemin had hitched a ride to the recital with Mark, so he slides into Jeno’s passenger side as Jeno buckles Jisung into his car seat. He turns on the radio and hums along as Jeno navigates the familiar streets that feel somehow different with Jaemin beside him. 

“Home sweet home,” Jeno announces as he pushes open the door to his apartment, wincing at the sight of Jisung’s toys scattered across the living room. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaemin waves away his concern, removing his shoes and neatly placing them on the rack by the door. “Which way to the kitchen?”

 _Disgustingly domestic,_ Donghyuck’s voice echoes in Jeno’s head as he and Jaemin work side by side, preparing macaroni and cheese at Jisung’s request. Jisung sits on the floor in the doorway, gripping a crayon in his small hand as he colors decidedly outside the lines of his coloring book.

They don’t talk save for the occasional “Can you pass me the salt,” until they set the meal out on the table and Jeno helps Jisung into his chair.

Jeno’s content to remain mostly silent during the meal as Jaemin gushes about the recital, asking Jisung for his opinion on the song choices and dancers. “Which was your favorite?” he asks the little boy.

“Dad’s,” Jisung declares immediately, imitating one of the dance moves enthusiastically, knocking his spoon from the table in the process. Jeno leans to pick it up at the same time Jaemin does, their hands knocking together.

“I agree,” says Jaemin, meeting Jeno’s eyes with a smirk as he snatches up the spoon.

Jeno returns his attention to his plate, biting his lip against a flustered grin.

They put Jisung to bed soon after dinner, the little boy worn out from the day’s excitement, then move to the living room. Jeno turns on the tv to some late-night talk show, but he doesn’t think either of them are paying much attention. After a few minutes of sitting close but not quite touching, Jaemin tucks his feet up and rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder, curling against him like a sleepy cat. He starts talking about an argument he had with a parent the other day, but Jeno finds it difficult to focus on anything except the feeling of warmth flooding him. He hopes the frantic beating of his heart isn’t loud enough for Jaemin to hear.

Jaemin lapses into silence after a few minutes, eyes gazing unfocused at the television. “Thanks for having me over.” Jeno can’t see much of his face from this angle, but he gets the distinct impression that Jaemin—bright, loud, confident Jaemin—might be feeling _shy._

“Of course,” says Jeno immediately. “It’s my pleasure.”

Jaemin hums sleepily, lifting his head from Jeno’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. He doesn’t say anything else, just studies him with a soft intensity that makes Jeno want to fidget. One of Jaemin’s lithe hands traces the line of Jeno’s shoulder to his collarbone, then slowly up to cup his jaw.

“Jaemin,” Jeno murmurs, drawing Jaemin’s attention to his lips.

“ _Dad?”_

At Jisung’s voice from down the hall, they jump apart, Jaemin retracting his hands as though burned.

“What?” Jeno calls back, his voice shaking slightly.

“I’m thirsty!”

Jaemin chuckles awkwardly. “I’d better get going anyway.”

“Oh. Um, okay. Bye, Jaemin.”

Jaemin flashes a smile as he makes his way to the door. “See you Monday.”

  
  
  
  


“So _now_ do you believe us? He’s totally into you!”

“Keep your voice down,” Jeno scolds.

Donghyuck huffs with exasperation, leaning back in his chair. “Fine!” he lowers his voice to a stage-whisper. “ _Jaemin is totally into you. He wants to hold your hand and kiss you and do unspeakable things to you in the dark—”_

“Shut up!” Jeno snaps, covering his face with his hands. “Neither of us have brought it up.”

In the three days since Saturday night, everything has been unnervingly normal. Jeno sees Jaemin when he drops Jisung off in the morning and when he picks him up, but now that the recital is over and Jeno doesn’t have rehearsals in the afternoon, that’s the extent of their interactions.

“You haven’t texted him?” Donghyuck presses.

“No,” Jeno admits, feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket. He’d typed out and deleted too many messages to count. What is he supposed to say? _Hey Jaemin, so you know how we almost kissed? Was that a fluke or…_

Donghyuck leans across their desks to flick Jeno hard on the ear.

“Ow!”

“Just ask him out, moron!”

Rubbing at his stinging ear, Jeno scowls back at him. “No.”

“Oh my _god,”_ Donghyuck complains, “I have to do everything around here.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Nothing, nevermind.”

  
  
  
  


Jeno leans his chin on his palm, idly stirring his drink. Despite his protests of not being in the mood, Renjun and Donghyuck had insisted he leave Jisung to Doyoung’s care for the night and accompany them to a new club on the other side of town. It’s a nice place, Jeno can admit; colorful neon lights create a dreamlike ambiance, the drinks are good, and the music is decent. Even so, Jeno can’t help but wish he was at home, listening to the ticking of his clock and the occasional sounds of Jisung asleep in the next room.

“Why the long face?” Renjun inquires, poking at Jeno’s cheek. “Is it Jaemin?”

Jeno bats his hand away. Things don’t feel quite as awkward with Jaemin now; they’d finally broken their radio silence with a few texts, to Jeno’s relief; he’d have hated to ruin a perfectly good friendship over one moment of insanity. Jeno doesn’t tell Renjun any of this. “I want to be in bed right now,” he grumbles instead.

“Oh come on, Jeno,” complains Donghyuck. “You’re in your twenties, not your forties. Besides, the night’s about to get a lot more interesting.”

Jeno frowns. “What do you—”

“There you are!”

The all-too-familiar voice makes Jeno freeze, not daring to look around at the source; instead, he glares daggers at Donghyuck, who smiles angelically.

“Jaemin!” Donghyuck trills. “Glad you could make it.”

“Good to see you,” Renjun chimes in, elbowing Jeno hard in the ribs. Jeno takes a stabilizing breath, shoving down thoughts of strangling Donghyuck with his own necklace, and turns around.

Jeno has never seen Jaemin like this, all sharp edges; he looks the opposite of child-friendly. A white tank top, with a neckline far too low for Jeno’s sanity, clings to Jaemin’s lean torso under a black blazer with bedazzled trim. His hair falls messily over his forehead, the blue seeming to glow under the neon lights, and his eyes are lined with kohl. Even his smile is sharp, almost wicked as his eyes trace over Jeno’s form, and he suddenly realizes why Donghyuck insisted on dressing him up tonight.

“Hey,” Jeno greets, a bit breathless but glad that his voice doesn’t crack, at least.

“Hey,” Jaemin echoes, smile widening. 

“Sit down and order a drink,” Donghyuck insists, slipping out of his own chair and grabbing Renjun by the arm. “We’re going to dance.”

Jeno’s knuckles go white on his glass as Jaemin takes a seat next to him at the bar and orders something with too much vodka.

“You’re not going to dance?” Jaemin asks.

“Not drunk enough to deal with those two,” Jeno grumbles, taking another gulp.

Jaemin giggles as he sips at his drink. “What about me? Are you drunk enough to deal with me?”

“God no, that’s even worse,” Jeno responds honestly.

Raising an eyebrow, Jaemin gestures at Jeno’s nearly empty glass. “Better order another one then, because I demand a dance.”

As soon as he allows Jaemin to drag him onto the dancefloor, he regrets every decision he's ever made. "Oh, god, I'm still not drunk enough for this," he mumbles, his words lost in the thrumming of the bass. Not only is Jaemin dressed to kill and glowing in the neon lights, but he can _dance._

"Come on," Jaemin nearly shouts to be heard over the music. He reaches out, closing his hand over Jeno's wrist and tugging him into the throng.

"You never told me you could dance," Jeno accuses.

"You never asked," Jaemin replies with an impish grin. "And I _know_ you can dance, but I've never seen it."

Jeno takes a deep breath, thanking the alcohol in his blood for keeping him from freezing up. "Guess we'd better fix that, huh?"

At first, Jeno tries to keep a reasonable distance, but he soon gives up. The pull of the music and Jaemin's hands on his shoulders is too strong. "Is that the best you've got?" Jaemin taunts, white teeth glowing blue against the dark.

Jeno smirks, feeling the music flow through his limbs, washing away his inhibitions. "Not even close." He circles an arm around Jaemin's shoulder, drawing him closer.

He's not sure how long they stay like that, moving together. Bodies press in on all sides, but Jeno feels as though they're the only two people on the dancefloor, in the whole world. At least, until Donghyuck and Renjun find them.

"Wow, Jaem!" Hollers Renjun. "Look at you go!"

Jaemin winks, taking his hands from Jeno's chest and pushing his damp hair from his forehead. "I'm full of surprises."

"We're going for more drinks, you in?" offers Donghyuck.

They end up in a tiny booth on the other side of the bar, their sweaty skin sticking to the vinyl seats, but at least the drinks are cold. Jaemin keeps one hand on Jeno's thigh under the table as he watches Renjun and Donghyuck bicker about who has to be the designated driver. Eventually, they agree to call an Uber and toast to irresponsible decisions.

Jeno's head is spinning— with the alcohol, the exertion, Jaemin's unexpected presence by his side. Donghyuck slides a shot glass across the table to him. “Come on, Hyuck,” Jeno protests halfheartedly, hand already closing around the cold cup.

“Come on,” echoes Donghyuck, “be young and stupid with us for once.”

  
  
  


Jeno wakes with a pounding headache and a cotton-dry mouth. _Where are my glasses?_ his muddled brain manages to wonder, hands flailing in search of a bedside table, which he finds with a painful knock of his pinky finger. The familiar shape of his glasses rest on top and he slips them on, blinking against the bright light streaming through the curtains.

Wait. Jeno’s bedroom window has blinds, not curtains. And why are there arms looped around his waist?

Slowly, Jeno twists himself to look over his shoulder. Jaemin’s blue hair splays across the pillow, fluttering with his gentle breathing.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jeno takes a deep breath in an attempt to keep himself from freaking out as he tries to piece together his fuzzy memories of the night before. He remembers Donghyuck and Renjun disappearing sometime past midnight. At some point, Jaemin had wanted to step outside for some fresh air, and Jeno had accompanied him. The image of Jaemin’s face half-illuminated in a yellow streetlight is sharp amid Jeno’s blurry thoughts, and then there was Jaemin’s hand on his cheek and the lingering taste of alcohol on Jaemin’s lips.

Jeno’s eyes fly open. _Oh no._

He’s not sure how he and Jaemin managed to get their drunk selves to Jaemin’s apartment, but that must be where they are. Jeno spots his jacket on the floor, but he and Jaemin are thankfully both still fully clothed. With painstaking care, Jeno disentangles himself from Jaemin, who grumbles in his sleep but doesn’t wake. Silently, Jeno snatches up his jacket and slips out the bedroom door, where he comes face to face with Mark.

“Dude!” Mark yelps, clutching his chest. “Don’t sneak up on me like that. I didn’t expect you to be up so early considering how far gone you were when I picked you two up last night.”

Well, there’s one mystery solved. “Right,” mumbles Jeno awkwardly. “Sorry about that. I’m just going to…” He edges toward the front door, patting down his pockets. Miraculously, his wallet, phone and keys are still there. With the little remaining battery on his phone, he calls Doyoung.

  
  
  
  
  


On Monday, Doyoung drops Jisung off at kindergarten—not without lecturing Jeno about taking responsibility for his own actions. Jeno barely told his brother the bare bones of the situation, but Doyoung knows Jeno well enough to give him a thoroughly disappointed look.

"You're making this a way bigger deal than it needs to be," Donghyuck insists when Jeno arrives at the office. "Just talk to him!"

As if to punctuate Donghyuck's point, Jeno's phone vibrates with another text from Jaemin. He dismisses the notification.

"You're not even going to open it?" Donghyuck asks, exasperated, as he peers over Jeno's shoulder. Jeno shakes his head, blood running cold at the thought.

That afternoon, Jeno begs Renjun to pick Jisung up, which he only agrees to after Jeno promises to treat him to lunch. "You're an absolute fu—" he stops himself, glancing at Jisung "— _freaking_ loser, Jeno."

"I know," groans Jeno, putting his head in his hands. "I'm a coward and a loser and I'm going to die alone."

"Well if you do, it'll be your own fault," snaps Renjun before softening a bit. "It's okay to be scared, you know, but think about how Jaemin must be feeling."

Shame unfurls in Jeno's chest. The thought that his own cowardice might be hurting Jaemin makes him feel sick.

"Dad!" Jisung interrupts, struggling to unzip his backpack, "look what I drew!"

Despite his distress, Jeno can't help but smile as he looks down at the familiar stick-figure depictions of himself, Jisung, Donghyuck, Renjun, and—

There's a fifth man, his crayon smile stretching past the edges of his face, topped with a scribble of bright blue. The end of his arm connects with that of the figure to the left—Jeno. Jisung's own clumsy handwriting wobbles across the top of the page: _my family._

On the bottom of the page in neat purple ink, a message reads: _can we talk?_

  
  


The kindergarten is just as hectic as ever the next morning, a flurry of parents arriving with their children and leaving without them. Jaemin's eyes lock onto Jeno as soon as he steps through the door, but he directs his first words to the little boy clinging to Jeno's hand.

"Good morning Jisung," he says. "I have a special job for you today, do you think you can help me?"

"Yes," Jisung agrees immediately. "What is it?"

"When your dad comes to pick you up today," says Jaemin, still not addressing Jeno, "he's not allowed to leave until he talks to me. Can you make sure he doesn't forget?"

"I can do that," agrees Jisung with a proud nod.

"Good." Jaemin finally meets Jeno's eyes, his expression unreadable. "I'll see you later."

  
  
  


"Dude, that's so _ominous,"_ laughs Donghyuck.

"Do you think he's going to murder me?" Jeno asks morosely.

"I mean, that's what I would do if you ghosted me for two days," says Donghyuck, absently doodling on the back of his hand with a ballpoint pen. For the thousandth time, Jeno wonders how Donghyuck manages to slack off so much and still get all his work done on time. "Jaemin doesn't seem like the vengeful type though."

"Maybe he wants to tell me that it was all a mistake and he should just be friends," Jeno suggests.

Donghyuck snorts. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"That would suck, are you kidding me?"

Dropping his pen, Donghyuck turns his full attention on Jeno. "Jeno. My friend, my buddy whom I adore. I've known you for a while now, and in all that time you've constantly been searching for reasons _not_ to be in a relationship. Now Jaemin shows up in your life, everything you've ever wanted, and you can't think of a good reason not to date him. Your only hope is that Jaemin doesn't feel the same way, so you can get your heart broken and then move on with your bachelor life."

"I..." Jeno blinks hard. "Jeez, you really know me better than I know myself."

Donghyuck shoots him a finger gun. "I should have majored in psychology to become a therapist."

Jeno snorts. “Maybe so.” He looks down at his hands, thinking. What would happen if he _did_ date Jaemin?

“Just go for it, Jen,” Donghyuck advises. “What’s life without a bit of risk?”

Leaning his chin on his palm, Jeno stares blankly at his computer screen, wondering. What's the worst that could happen? Either he gets rejected—which would make things unbearably awkward—or he doesn't. And what would happen then? What would a relationship with Jaemin entail?

Jeno thinks of Jisung's stick figure family, complete with blue-crayon Jaemin with his too-big smile. 

  
  
  
  


When Jeno arrives at the school, Jisung clasps his hand tight and plants his tiny feet as though trying to root them both to the ground. “I see you’re taking this job very seriously,” Jeno sighs.

“Jaemin says it’s important,” Jisung insists, puffing his little chest out with pride at being given such a vital task.

Jaemin himself is across the room, helping a little girl put on her shoes, but he sends Jeno a warning look. _Try it,_ he seems to say, _I dare you._

Swallowing hard, Jeno stays where he is.

By the time the other parents and students are gone, Jeno’s hand is sweating in Jisung’s grip. Jaemin closes the classroom door, making Jeno feel like a trapped animal.

“Thank you, Jisung,” says Jaemin. “You’ve been a big help. Can you go play while I talk to your dad?”

Jisung nods, letting go of Jeno and wiping his sweaty hand on the side of his pants. Jeno follows suit, trying to rid his palms of dampness as surreptitiously as possible. "Hi," he says lamely.

“Hi, Jeno,” replies Jaemin, his voice firm despite his sweet smile. “I think it’s high time we had a chat.”

Jeno stares at him. “Are you using your teacher voice on me?”

“Well,” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “you have been acting like a kindergartener, so it seems fitting, don’t you think?”

Feeling a blush crawling up his neck, Jeno holds up his hands in surrender and drops his gaze to his feet. “You’re right. I’ve been an idiot, and I’m sorry.”

A gentle hand settles on his shoulder. “Come sit down and we’ll talk this out like adults, okay?”

Jeno nods, still feeling like a scolded child. He perches on the edge of his seat, feet tapping nervously. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “For disappearing. It was stupid and cowardly and god, Jaemin, I’m so sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” says Jaemin simply. His hands twist together in his lap, and Jeno wonders if Jaemin might be just as nervous as he is. “Just so I know if we’re on the same page… did you read them? My messages?”

“I—no, I didn’t,” admits Jeno with a wince.

“I see. Well, I guess I’d better say it all out loud then.” Jaemin glances towards Jisung, happily stacking wooden blocks on the other side of the room, then takes a deep breath. “First, I apologized for Saturday night. I said it was a mistake and we could forget it if you wanted.”

A weight settles in Jeno’s stomach. He looks at his hands, trying to stop their trembling.

“Then I took it back. I wasn’t sorry, I’m still not, and I don’t want to forget it.” Jeno’s head snaps up. Two spots of pink burn high on Jaemin’s cheeks, but he meets Jeno’s eyes resolutely. “I wish it hadn’t happened when we were drunk, but I’m not sorry for kissing you. This is ridiculously unprofessional; I shouldn’t be saying any of this to the parent of one of my students, but you _aren’t_ just another parent, you _aren’t_ just another part of my job. You’re my friend, and—” Jaemin swallows hard, finally breaking eye contact. “And I’d really like you to be more than a friend.”

Silence stretches between them as Jeno’s mind reels. Jaemin— Jaemin wants to—

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Jaemin says in a rush, and Jeno realizes he’s hesitated too long. “That’s completely fi—”

“I do!” Jeno nearly shouts, startling Jisung so much that his block tower falls over. “I do,” he repeats, quieter but no less insistent, “feel the same way. If—I’d like to give this a try, if you wanted.”

“Oh,” says Jaemin, eyes wide. “Oh. Good.”

“Good?”

“Great,” Jaemin amends. “Wonderful. Let’s— let’s do that, then. Date.”

“Right,” agrees Jeno. They stare at each other for another moment before Jeno coughs awkwardly. “It’s been a long time since I, you know, dated anyone. I might need you to take the lead here.”

The beginnings of Jaemin’s signature grin pull at the corners of his mouth. “Okay, I can do that. Jeno Lee, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me on a date this fine evening.”

Honest to god _butterflies_ come to life in Jeno’s stomach, and he covers his face. “Oh my God, Jaemin.”

“That’s not an answer,” Jaemin trills, tugging at Jeno’s fingers.

“Yes, fine. I’ll ask Renjun to watch Jisung.”

“What?” asks Jisung, perking up at the sound of his name.

“Jisungie, can you do me a favor?” requests Jaemin. At Jisung’s nod, Jaemin says, “Could you please turn and look at the wall, just for a minute?”

As soon as Jisung’s back is turned, Jaemin grabs Jeno by the collar and presses a hasty kiss to his mouth. It’s not much, barely a brush of lips, but Jeno feels lighter than air, like a single gust of wind could send him spiraling into the clouds. 

“Now get out of here,” orders Jaemin, pushing him toward the door. “See you later!”

“What’s going on?” Jisung asks as Jeno buckles him into his car seat. 

“I’m going to be spending a lot more time with Jaemin from now on,” says Jeno carefully.

“Oh.” Jisung considers this, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. “Is it because you love him?”

Jeno ruffles his son’s hair; kids are a lot more perceptive than adults give them credit for. “That’s right, Jisungie,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s forehead. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes,” giggles Jisung, kicking his feet happily. “Jaemin makes you smile! I love it when you smile, Dad.”

Blinking the sudden blur of tears from his eyes, Jeno smiles his brightest grin for his son. “I’ll be sure to do it more often, then.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Jisung, it’s time to get up.” Jeno flicks on the light.

Jisung groans, burying his face in the pillow with a muffled “Don’t wanna.”

“Come on, you’re a big boy now. First day of first grade, you don’t want to be late!” He lingers in the doorway until Jisung drags himself out from his covers, then returns to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Jaemin wanders in with his shirt still halfway unbuttoned. He wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist from behind, strands of hair still damp from his shower tickling Jeno’s neck. “I thought I smelled pancakes!”

One of Jaemin’s hands reaches for the bowl of chocolate chips on the counter, but Jeno smacks it away. “Those are for the pancakes, Jaem. Will you go make sure Jisung’s getting dressed?”

“Of course, love.” Jaemin brushes a quick kiss to Jeno’s cheek before leaving the room, fingers deftly fastening the rest of the buttons on his teddy-bear patterned shirt. Jeno smiles softly to himself, remembering the first time he’d seen that shirt, the day he’d met Jaemin.

Jaemin reenters the room, accompanied by a thankfully fully-dressed Jisung. “Are you going to the studio this afternoon?” asks Jaemin as they set the table. Mochi watches with wide, imploring eyes as Jeno places a pancake on Jisung's plate.

“Yes, but I’ll be home in time for dinner with Renjun, Donghyuck, and Mark.”

“Can we have cookies for dinner?” asks Jisung, hopefully.

“Not for dinner,” says Jaemin, “but maybe for dessert if you behave for your new teacher, deal?”

“Deal,” agrees Jisung.

Jeno leaves first, placing his syrup-sticky plate in the sink and planting an equally syrupy kiss on Jaemin’s mouth. 

“Gross,” Jisung complains, groaning even louder when Jeno presses a sticky kiss to his cheek.

“See you later. Have a good first day at school, both of you!”

“We will,” his family choruses back.

As Jeno drives the familiar streets to the office, a contented smile plays across his mouth. He's only twenty-four, with so much life ahead of him, but he thinks he'd be happy to live forever the way he is right now.

 _Then again_ , he reconsiders as his eye catches on the jewelry store on the corner, _Renjun was right_.

He could always be a little happier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i mentioned every dream member except chenle... sorry lele ily
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/see_thevision)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/see_thevision)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/riahsvision/)


End file.
